wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
That's Warner Bros.!
'''That's Warner Bros.! '''is an animated classic cartoon series from Warner Bros. Classic Animation. Episode list #One Froggy Evening / Ballot Box Bunny / The Pest that Came to Dinner – Hip Clip / A Broken Leghorn #Backwoods Bunny / Daffy Duck Hunt / Greedy for Tweety – Hip Clip / Feed the Kitty #Curtain Razor / No Barking / A Fractured Leghorn – Hip Clip / Bear Feat #Beanstalk Bunny / Mixed Master / Robin Hood Daffy – Hip Clip / Lumber Jerks #Lovelorn Leghorn / Birds of a Father / Thumb Fun – Hip Clip / What’s Up Doc #Rabbit of Seville / Bad Ol’ Putty Tat / One Froggy Evening – Hip Clip / A Waggily Tale #Boobs in the Woods / The Egg-Cited Rooster / Cat Feud – Hip Clip / Much Ado About Nutting #Yankee Doodle Bugs / Martian Through Georgia / Tweety and the Beanstalk – Hip Clip / Fowl Weather #Often an Orphan / From A to Zzzz / Satan’s Waitin’ – Hip Clip / A Star is Bored #Bugs Bonnets / Canary Row / Frigid Hare – Hip Clip / Mouse on 57th Street #Gift Wrapped / Aqua Duck / Mouse Warming – Hip Clip / Barbary Coast Bunny #Lighter Than Hare / Chicken Jitters / Mutiny on the Bunny – Hip Clip / Greedy for Tweety #Mississippi Hare / Weasel Stop / Knights Must Fall – Hip Clip / The Stupor Salesman #The Wearing of the Grin / Easy Peckins / Too Hop to Handle – Hip Clip / Home Tweet Home #Scaredy Cat / Cat Feud / A Peck O’Trouble – Hip Clip / A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny #Wild and Woolly Hare / Hippety Hopper / A Street Cat Named Sylvester – Hip Clip / I Gopher You #Fool Coverage / Nelly’s Folly / Ant Pasted – Hip Clip / Prince Varmint #Rabbit’s Feat / Cheese Chasers / Southern Fried Rabbit – Hip Clip / A Kiddies Kitty #Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century / Feather Dusted / Lighthouse Mouse – Hip Clip / A Street Cat Named Sylvester #From Hare to Heir / Daffy’s Inn Trouble / Often and Orphan – Hip Clip / Stooge for a Mouse #A Witch’s Tangled Hare / Mouse Mazurka / Tree Cornered Tweety – Hip Clip / Claws for Alarm #Robin Hood Daffy / Bartholomew vs. the Wheel / Goldimouse and the Three Cats – Hip Clip / Rabbit Every Monday #Bedeviled Rabbit / Muzzle Tough / Little Boy Boo – Hip Clip / Road to Andalay #Bye Bye Bluebeard / Fast Buck Duck / Scaredy Cat – Hip Clip / The Bee-Deviled Bruin #Henhouse Henery / Mouse Placed Kitten / The Wearing of the Grin – Hip Clip / Big Top Bunny #Bill of Hare / Cheese it, the Cat / Greedy for Tweety – Hip Clip / Snow Business #Paying the Piper / Hoppy-Go-Lucky / Ballot Box Bunny – Hip Clip / To Itch His Own #Hareway to the Stars / Go Fly a Kit / Robin Hood Daffy – Hip Clip / Bear Feat #Goldimouse and the Three Cats / Thumb Fun / From A to Zzzz – Hip Clip / Southern Fried Rabbit #Bully for Bugs / Gone Batty / Mississippi Hare – Hip Clip / Naughty Neighbors #One Froggy Evening / It’s Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House / Rabbit Fire – Hip Clip / Banty Raids #Crockett-Doodle-Doo / The Turn Tale Wolf / Often an Orphan – Hip Clip / Rabbit’s Kin #Putty Tat Trouble / Goo Goo Goliath / Tweety’s Circus – Hip Clip / Iceman Ducketh #Wild and Woolly Hare / Ducking the Devil / Lovelorn Leghorn – Hip Clip / The Pest that Came to Dinner #Hyde and Hare / A Broken Leghorn / Much Ado About Nutting – Hip Clip / Too Hop to Handle #False Hare / Porky’s Prize Pony / Feed the Kitty – Hip Clip / The Lion’s Busy #A-Haunting We Will Go / Fox Terror / Tweety’s S.O.S. – Hip Clip / Knights Must Fall #Don’t Axe Me / Dog Tales / Big Top Bunny – Hip Clip / Satan’s Waitin #Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare / Cats and Bruises / No Barking – Hip Clip / Porky’s Romance #Dough for the Do-Do / There Auto be a Law / Duck Amuck – Hip Clip / Rabbit Romeo #Bugsy and Mugsy / The Stupor Salesman / Bunker Hill Bunny – Hip Clip / Catty Cornered #Mother was a Rooster / The Unexpected Pest / Duck Dodgers – Hip Clip / Hot Cross Bunny #The Wearin’ of the Grin / The Dixie Fryer / There Auto be a Law – Hip Clip / Strife with Father #The Slap-Hoppy Mouse / Peck o’ Trouble / Fool Coverage – Hip Clip / A Star is Bored #The Unmentionables / Dough for the Do-Do / Thumb Fun – Hip Clip / Ant Pasted #Rebel Rabbit / High Note / A Broken Leghorn – Hip Clip / Scaredy Cat #Tree Cornered Tweety / The Hen-Pecked Duck / Weasel Stop – Hip Clip / Rabbit’s Feat #Rabbit Every Monday / Wild Wild World / Ducking the Devil – Hip Clip / Boobs in the Woods #Good Noose / Each Dawn I Crow / Catty Cornered – Hip Clip / Mississippi Hare #Hot Cross Bunny / The Jet Cage / Mouse Mazurka – Hip Clip / It’s Hummer Time #Raw Raw Rooster / Kiddin’ the Kitten / Pop ‘Im Pop – Hip Clip / Now Hare This #Lighthouse Mouse / Plane Dippy / Little Red Rodent Hood – Hip Clip / Crockett-Doodle-Do #Bully for Bugs / Puss and Booty / The Stupor Salesman – Hip Clip / Corn Plastered #Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century / The Pied Piper of Guadalupe / The Slap-Happy Mouse – Hip Clip / The Bee-Deviled Bruin #Dog Pounded / Corn on the Cop / Rabbit Seasoning – Hip Clip / Bedeviled Rabbit #Bunker Hill Bunny / Greedy for Tweety / Wild and Woolly Hare – Hip Clip / Porky’s Cafe #Robin Hood Daffy / Rocket Bye Baby / Gift Wrapped – Hip Clip / Hareway to the Stars #Tweet and Sour / Don’t Axe Me / Mouse Mazurka – Hip Clip / Sleepy Time Possum #Knights Must Fall / The Film Fan / Barbary Coast Bunny – Hip Clip / Tease for Two #Little Red Rodent Hood / The Yolks on You / Satan’s Waitin’ – Hip Clip / Cat Feud #Wideo Wabbit / Tweety’s S.O.S. / Boobs in the Woods – Hip Clip / Strangled Eggs #Thumb Fun / Rebel Without Claws / Dough for the Do-Do – Hip Clip / Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare #Duck Amuck / A Fox in a Fix / Henhouse Henery – Hip Clip / Claws for Alarm #Spaced Out Bunny / Pop ‘Im Pop / Bedeviled Rabbit – Hip Clip / Suppressed Duck #Southern Fried Rabbit / Bone for a Bone / Crockett-Doodle-Do – Hip Clip / Putty Tat Trouble Category:Shows